Checked Confusion
by Moih
Summary: After Endless Waltz, the Gundam boys were given MS to protect the earth from possible attacks. Relena has grown up, and has a new interest in Heero yuy, but Heero seems always as before. Will that change? (HxR) (ZxN)
1. Change

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Wing or any of the characters, so on and so forth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Relena stood outside with a warm, white winter jacket draped over her shoulders. Her head was bowed to keep the ever falling white puffy snow from clouding her vision. The engines from the local Mobile suits caused the ground to vibrate as she stood there, not thinking about the distracting engine noises. Her thoughts were on other things, things that were on her mind more recently as her time with the silent but arrogant Heero Yuy grew.  
  
Heero yuy came out of the large blue bricked building, not giving Relena the satisfaction of a second glance as he walked by her without a simple gesture or a "Hello" to let her know she existed. Her head was brought up to watch him walk by her disrespectfully, but that wasn't why she cared.   
"...Heero?"  
  
Heero Yuy stopped, placing the space helmet over his head, bringing his calloused fingers up to attach the strap that was dangling under his chin to the clip on the other side. He turned his head to look at her with cold eyes, but Relena was glad he took her into consideration and stopped. She gave him a weak smile, but he just looked at her, almost making her want to avert her eyes. He turned back around and continued his journey towards his newly assigned Mobile suit. Relena brought her fists to her side, biting down on her tongue to keep herself from shouting to him to stop and to say something to her, anything to her. As he came close to the base of the mobile suit, she took a few steps forward until she was at a jogging pace and stopped in front of him, blocking his way to enter from under the mobile suit.   
  
"Heero..please."  
  
Heero Yuy looked down at her, bringing his gloved hand up to the visor on his helmet, staring at her with heartless eyes, finally snapping the helmet off with annoyance, dropping it to the ground. He stepped closer to her, his face inches from hers, his eyes narrowed ever slightly. The new situation brought butterflies to her stomach, but were soon diminished as Heero brought up his hand to wrap around her throat pushing her back into the ankle of his mobile suit, blocking them both from view of other pilots, officers, or any other person that might be around to help with launching. He brought his face forward to brush his nose against her forehead, giving Relena mixed signals. Heero closed his eyes, not lessening the grip around her throat, enabling her to speak.   
  
"...Relena"  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes glittering with new moisture of mixed tears, unable to comprehend what his actions meant. He gazed down at her, softening his facial features momentarily before swinging her around pushing her down into the snow.   
  
"You don't know what you are getting mixed up with. We are grown up now, I know you aren't the little girl you use to be. So stop pretending. I am dangerous. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
And with that he aimed the grappling gun upwards and hoisted himself up into the cockpit of the mobile suit, leaving Relena to think of the recent of events that occurred. She got up brushing the snow from her clothing, running from the Mobile suit before anyone saw those tears in her eyes, pushing the door open into the blue bricked building of the docking bay, and made her way to the car that was awaiting her to drive her to her home.  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
AN: I just want to see if anyone is interested in reading something like this. So please R&R! I KNOW IT'S SHORT! SORRY! I WILL ADD A LOT MORE! Please not, it is my first story...so expect it to be a little...first-storyish. 


	2. Courage

(AN: Thank you for those who gave me a review. I really really REALLY appreciate it and it atleast lets me know I am on the right track on the story and what I am writing isn't a complete blob. Reviews mean a lot to me, and that made a big difference so thank you. ^_^)  
  
Relena spent many hours outside, keeping to herself more than usual. For once in her life, she thought about what she would do with her life, other than help being the Vice Foreign Minister and her other job at the port where they load and launch the newly acquired mobile suits which were then gifted to the former Gundam pilots. She had her own special reasons for staying near the very machines that she tried to rid the Earth of.   
  
"Heero..."  
  
Relena tried very hard to not think of what he said to her, harsher than she thought was possible in a human being. It was almost like he didn't feel a thing, like he was only capable of harsh words towards possibly the only one that really cared for him. Relena clenched her fists, trying to avert her attention to other lesser matters. She got up from the blue-striped chair to walk over to the already frosted window.   
  
"Hmm..."   
  
Being alone in the well furnished cabin left her calmer and more at ease, without the daily worries she use to encounter back at the Sanq Kingdom mansion, which was still currently being restored to proper order and in the same tradition as of old. She brought up a finger to brush away a strand of hair that fell over her cheek, before hearing the silent door bell ring. She turned around in confusion, walking towards it to look out the long glass window on the side of the door, seeing a man no older than herself waiting there with what looked to be a newspaper and a bag of groceries. She opened the door hesitantly, looking the man up and down, seeing how plain he looked, with a long brown coat that reached just above his blue-jeaned knees.   
  
"Can I help you?  
  
The man looked at her rather shocked to see her there, instead of the usual Milliardo who occupied it during his off time with Lucrezia.  
  
"Yes...you must be Relena...I have heard of you before, but I didn't know...you would be here, I was expecting your brother. I have the newspaper here for him, but since he isn't here perhaps you would like it?"  
  
He handed her the newspaper with a curious brow, his eyes not straying from her blue eyes, making her feel uncomfortable in a strange and awkward way, which was never felt by her before.  
  
"Yes..thank you...Mr...?"  
  
He smiled at her as if he was waiting for her to ask for his name, tilting the edge of his grey hat forward in respect.  
  
"The name is Jason. Jason Shepard. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
And with that he grabbed her hand surprisingly and gave her a quick polite kiss before releasing it, bringing his hand behind his head hesitantly to ease his nerves.  
  
"Please forgive me, I am not use to being around a pretty girl such as yourself."  
  
His speech and bland use of words made her blush all the same. She gave him a second look, giving him a larger smile than previously given.  
  
"Thank you, no need to be forgiven...it's quite alright..thank you."  
  
She smiled before stepping away from the door mat and gestured inside the house, nodding to him.  
  
"Would you care to come in? It would be great if you showed me around this place..you could very well know more about this cabin than I do."  
  
Within seconds after she said that, he was inside and bowing his head, taking the grey hat off and clenching onto it nervously with gloved fingers. He kept a deep smile on his rough features that seemed to appeal to Relena.  
  
"So Mr. Shepard, would you be so kind as to tell me your position in this small village?"  
  
The rough-featured man gave her a brief smile, before nodding his head, turning his attention to the window to his right.  
  
"Well, being such a comfortable place here in this village, I made a living taking care of the cabins and houses that aren't being occupied while the owners are at their original houses. This village is a popular place to relax and have a fun time. Maybe.."  
  
She nodded her head, waiting for him to continue his short speech, but realizing instead of the deep shade of red that occupied his features currently, she gave him a smile and a laugh.  
  
"..maybe?"  
  
He looked up at him and then looked down at his feet awkwardly, bringing up a gloved hand to cough into politely before nodding his head.  
  
"Yes...well...perhaps I could show you around? It's a lovely place to visit, and you might enjoy this cabin more if you knew your surroundings a bit more."  
  
Relena was quite taken back, but smiled all the same. She was actually flattered at the odd question directed at her, but never really being invited to places other than conventions, meetings, and councils, she found this quite an honor.  
  
"Of course! I mean...of course, Mr. Shepard, that would be very pleasing."  
  
  
Jason Shepard looked up at her sheepishly before giving her a deep grin.  
  
"You can call me Jason. But I must go now, I will come back to give you an approximate time to when I will be able to show you around."  
  
With that, he held out his arms to give her the groceries that seemed to be forgotten, and was out the door in a second walking down the long path that led to the main road. Relena stood outside of the door, looking at him while leaning against the oak frame of the door, not realizing that about 100 meters away a small camera was fixated on her every action and movement.  
  
~That night, at the base~  
  
"Please repeat what you said."  
  
Heero tried keeping his composure and anger, which was not vented up and ready to explode through his ears at any moment. After hearing the news that Relena was at the cabin, without informing him, and to top it off accepted an offer from a complete stranger out on what seemed to be a date. There was no reason for Heero not to pull out his gun and kill everyone he saw right then, right now. Besides the fact that Heero made the choice to not show any feelings towards Relena, or show any sign of feelings towards her to not let her get the wrong idea towards him.  
  
"Well...Mr.....Y-yuy...I have been informed that...she has...been seen at the cabin, alone by h-herself....and was seen talking to a m-man..."  
  
In any other situation, this information would seem useless if Relena's name was not included into it. Heero turned towards the man, and then turned back towards the computer that sat in front of him. The man that was standing behind him looked at him cautiously and curiously.  
  
"May I ask...why this information is..needed?"  
  
Heero did not even think about answering his question, but instead continued to work on the computer in front of him. The silence gave the other man that he was excused, and as he was about to exit the office of Heero Yuy's, Heero muttered a few harsh but simple words.  
  
"Tell no one." 


	3. Confusion

(AN: Thank you for those who gave me a review. I really really REALLY appreciate it and it atleast lets me know I am on the right track on the story and what I am writing isn't a complete blob. Reviews mean a lot to me, and that made a big difference so thank you. ^_^)  
  
Relena spent many hours outside, keeping to herself more than usual. For once in her life, she thought about what she would do with her life, other than help being the Vice Foreign Minister and her other job at the port where they load and launch the newly acquired mobile suits which were then gifted to the former Gundam pilots. She had her own special reasons for staying near the very machines that she tried to rid the Earth of.   
  
"Heero..."  
  
Relena tried very hard to not think of what he said to her, harsher than she thought was possible in a human being. It was almost like he didn't feel a thing, like he was only capable of harsh words towards possibly the only one that really cared for him. Relena clenched her fists, trying to avert her attention to other lesser matters. She got up from the blue-striped chair to walk over to the already frosted window.   
  
"Hmm..."   
  
Being alone in the well furnished cabin left her calmer and more at ease, without the daily worries she use to encounter back at the Sanq Kingdom mansion, which was still currently being restored to proper order and in the same tradition as of old. She brought up a finger to brush away a strand of hair that fell over her cheek, before hearing the silent door bell ring. She turned around in confusion, walking towards it to look out the long glass window on the side of the door, seeing a man no older than herself waiting there with what looked to be a newspaper and a bag of groceries. She opened the door hesitantly, looking the man up and down, seeing how plain he looked, with a long brown coat that reached just above his blue-jeaned knees.   
  
"Can I help you?  
  
The man looked at her rather shocked to see her there, instead of the usual Milliardo who occupied it during his off time with Lucrezia.  
  
"Yes...you must be Relena...I have heard of you before, but I didn't know...you would be here, I was expecting your brother. I have the newspaper here for him, but since he isn't here perhaps you would like it?"  
  
He handed her the newspaper with a curious brow, his eyes not straying from her blue eyes, making her feel uncomfortable in a strange and awkward way, which was never felt by her before.  
  
"Yes..thank you...Mr...?"  
  
He smiled at her as if he was waiting for her to ask for his name, tilting the edge of his grey hat forward in respect.  
  
"The name is Jason. Jason Shepard. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
And with that he grabbed her hand surprisingly and gave her a quick polite kiss before releasing it, bringing his hand behind his head hesitantly to ease his nerves.  
  
"Please forgive me, I am not use to being around a pretty girl such as yourself."  
  
His speech and bland use of words made her blush all the same. She gave him a second look, giving him a larger smile than previously given.  
  
"Thank you, no need to be forgiven...it's quite alright..thank you."  
  
She smiled before stepping away from the door mat and gestured inside the house, nodding to him.  
  
"Would you care to come in? It would be great if you showed me around this place..you could very well know more about this cabin than I do."  
  
Within seconds after she said that, he was inside and bowing his head, taking the grey hat off and clenching onto it nervously with gloved fingers. He kept a deep smile on his rough features that seemed to appeal to Relena.  
  
"So Mr. Shepard, would you be so kind as to tell me your position in this small village?"  
  
The rough-featured man gave her a brief smile, before nodding his head, turning his attention to the window to his right.  
  
"Well, being such a comfortable place here in this village, I made a living taking care of the cabins and houses that aren't being occupied while the owners are at their original houses. This village is a popular place to relax and have a fun time. Maybe.."  
  
She nodded her head, waiting for him to continue his short speech, but realizing instead of the deep shade of red that occupied his features currently, she gave him a smile and a laugh.  
  
"..maybe?"  
  
He looked up at him and then looked down at his feet awkwardly, bringing up a gloved hand to cough into politely before nodding his head.  
  
"Yes...well...perhaps I could show you around? It's a lovely place to visit, and you might enjoy this cabin more if you knew your surroundings a bit more."  
  
Relena was quite taken back, but smiled all the same. She was actually flattered at the odd question directed at her, but never really being invited to places other than conventions, meetings, and councils, she found this quite an honor.  
  
"Of course! I mean...of course, Mr. Shepard, that would be very pleasing."  
  
  
Jason Shepard looked up at her sheepishly before giving her a deep grip.  
  
"You can call me Jason. But I must go now, I will come back to give you an approximate time to when I will be able to show you around."  
  
With that, he held out his arms to give her the groceries that seemed to be forgotten, and was out the door in a second walking down the long path that led to the main road. Relena stood outside of the door, looking at him while leaning against the oak frame of the door, not realizing that about 100 meters away a small camera was fixated on her every action and movement.  
  
~That night, at the base~  
  
"Please repeat what you said."  
  
Heero tried keeping his composure and anger, which was not vented up and ready to explode through his ears at any moment. After hearing the news that Relena was at the cabin, without informing him, and to top it off accepted an offer from a complete stranger out on what seemed to be a date. There was no reason for Heero not to pull out his gun and kill everyone he saw right then, right now. Besides the fact that Heero made the choice to not show any feelings towards Relena, or show any sign of feelings towards her to not let her get the wrong idea towards him.  
  
"Well...Mr.....Y-yuy...I have been informed that...she has...been seen at the cabin, alone by h-herself....and was seen talking to a m-man..."  
  
In any other situation, this information would seem useless if Relena's name was not included into it. Heero turned towards the man, and then turned back towards the computer that sat in front of him. The man that was standing behind him looked at him cautiously and curiously.  
  
"May I ask...why this information is..needed?"  
  
Heero did not even think about answering his question, but instead continued to work on the computer in front of him. The silence gave the other man that he was excused, and as he was about to exit the office of Heero Yuy's, Heero muttered a few harsh but simple words.  
  
"Tell no one." 


	4. Challenge

(AN: Thanks again for the reviews. It means alot to me. ^_^ Please let me know of any errors or anything you thought I could have done or done better to make the story better. I won't find it insulting! I will find it nice to take your time to let me know. Be warned! Rating may change suddenly, but not this early in the story. I will gradually make the chapters longer so you won't have to switch from chapter to chapter all of the time. ^_^; )  
  
(Oh oh! And please let me know if anyone can see or read chapter 5, it isn't showin' up on my computer, so perhaps it is showing up on others..so please let me know on that! Thanks. ^_^)  
  
  
Relena called into the Sanq Kindom house, informing Milliardo of an unexpected extend in absence. Her only reasons were that she realized she needed more time, and a long needed break in the stressful job she acquired.  
  
"How's Lucrezia?"  
  
Milliardo just looked up from his current position from behind his oak office desk, taking a look outside of the window where the grounds were carpeted with a blanket of puffy white snow.  
  
"She's fine. Perhaps you would like to talk to her yourself?"  
  
"..no thank you, Milliardo, I have some plans this evening. Thank you for the offer."  
  
Milliardo heard a door bell ring in the receiver, raising an eyebrow, while lowering his head to look at the stack of papers on his desk.  
  
"Milliardo, I am sorry but I have to go. Take care."  
  
With that, Relena clicked off and grabbed her white jacket with a swift movement, and hurried to the door before grabbing her matching hand purse.   
  
"You got here fast."  
  
Jason just looked at her, bowing his head a bit, and then lifted his chin to give her a warm smile.   
  
"I guess I was excited, that's all."  
  
Relena smiled, allowing her cheeks to turn a hint of red before walking outside into the cold evening air, closing the door behind her not bothering to lock it, and wrapped her arm around Jason's, as if he were in fact a proper escort. He looked down at her, and then walked down the path to the blue car that parked itself on the opposite side of the small road. Escorting her to the passenger's side, opening the door and allowing her inside, closing it slowly to make sure she didn't have any stray limbs hanging out of the door. He made his way to the other side, sliding into the car turning the engine on with a quick glance to her, giving her a much needed smile in her part.  
  
"Now, Ms. Peacecraft, you will experience a real good time."  
  
~Meanwhile back at the base~  
  
"Here are the papers concerning Relena's recent purchases, whereabouts, and locations she has been in the last week."  
  
Heero looked up from the desk, eyeing the papers that were in the soldier's hands, before standing up calmly to walk over to him and to grab the papers from his hands, looking down at them and searching through the page without so much as a flinch.  
  
"Oh, here is her intercepted mail you requested..."  
  
The soldier handed him the mail with a curious brow, but not the type to ask his superiors their reasons, he just simply brought up a hand to his for head to dismiss himself, and left the room rather quickly before Heero read the whole information.  
  
Heero didn't waste a second to read the information. He walked to his black desk chair, seating himself down leaning back into it while bringing the report in front of his eyes.   
  
"Hmm...what have you been up to, Relena..."  
  
Heero emphasized Relena's name as he read the whereabouts of her with another man. His fingers wrapped around the edges of the paper, narrowing his cobalt eyes slightly. After reading the information, instead of frowning he was actually for once expressing a small smile, yes his eyes stayed the same cold emotionless way. He picked up the phone, staring forward to the black steel officer door.  
  
"Get Duo Maxwell on the line."  
  
~Later that week~  
  
Relena stood outside the oak door leading into the cabin. She smiled at Jason, after spending several nights with him made her feel something she was missing and wasn't going to get from Heero Yuy anytime soon.   
  
"I had a wonderful time Jason. Thank you for taking me."  
  
And with that, she leaned up onto to her toes giving him a quick polite kiss on the cheek before regaining her past posture on her feet, looking down with a bit of a blush forming on her cold cheeks.  
  
"Don't mention it, Relena."  
  
He smiled down at her, before being distracted by a noise in the bushes about 15 meters away. The pair turned their attention towards it, while Jason moved Relena behind him as a shield.   
  
"What on Earth..."  
  
The owner of the noise fell out of the bushes with a bit of a groan, that long chestnut braid falling over the occupants face in dismay. Duo Maxwell. He quickly got up brushing off his jene pants, looking up at the two with a puffy face.  
  
"If Heero wants this done, then he will have to do it himself."  
  
Duo snatched up the camera along with the lap top that he was using as a notepad. He looked at the two, before giving Relena a smile.   
  
"Sorry babe, don't mind me. I was here on duty, you know..."  
  
He raised up his arms in defeat, closing his eyes putting one hand behind his neck rubbing it slightly, thinking "Heero is gonna kill me...."   
  
"Duo, what do you think you are doing? I came here to get away from my job, and to avoid being spied on."  
  
She walked over to Duo giving him a hand to stand up, being the Polite former queen that she was.   
  
"What are you doing, by the way, Duo?"  
  
Duo looked at her cautiously, before mumbling a few words and giving out a slight laugh. Relena didn't quite understand that words, but did hear the name "Heero" and the words "watch what you're doin'." Relena looked at Duo with a disappointed look, before shaking her head, motioning him to leave.  
  
"Duo, I would appreciate it if you refrained yourself from spying on me. What I do is my own business, not that arrogant Yuy's."  
  
Duo looked at her quite shocked for once at her words, but he nodded keeping that boyish smile on his lips before trotting off back into the woods, where his way of transportation was located.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jason..don't worry about that. I just have an over-cautious, over-arrogant...acquaintance who thinks he can boss me around and tell me what I can and can't do."  
  
Jason looked at her with a forced smile, before nodding understandably. He returned the previous sign of affection by giving her a quick peck on the cheek and nodding to her before walking back to his blue car, parked across the street as usual.  
  
~Later that night, back in the base~  
  
"Sorry to tell you this, buddy...but...she...saw me and she forced answers out of me! I swear! She tortured me! She MADE me tell her that you wanted to know where she was. She was CRUEL! Oh..the pain..."  
  
With that show of obvious lying skill, Duo bent his head and gave a dramatic sob tossing his head back repeating "Why!".  
  
Heero crossed his arms, staring at Duo with a raised brow, contemplating on what the actions of his meant, and what his actions in the future would have to lead to, and lead to more cautious measures. Heero was in fact infuriated at Relena's knowledge of being spied on, but he was even more infuriated at the pictures of the man that she was always with, and the quick sign of affection shown on the picture towards him by giving Jason a kiss.   
  
Heero furrowed his brows, before turning around bringing a finger up to the blinds, lowering a blade to allow some sunlight into the darkened room.  
  
"That will be enough, Duo."  
  
Duo got up, diminishing any sign of anxiety previously shown, and skipped out of the room with a slight whistle.  
  
Heero walked over to the phone as before, dialing a selected number.  
  
"Please inform the others than I have chosen to take a leave of absence."  
  
Without so much as a "Goodbye", Heero hung up the phone grabbing of what few possessions he owned, along with the report that Duo managed to scrounge up. He exited the building, walking to the base's jeep that was meant for extreme emergencies only, but Heero didn't take that into consideration as he drove out of the base, towards the northern faraway village where Relena resided in. 


	5. Corrupt

(AN: Once again, thanks for the given support and the reviews I have been receiving! ^_^)  
(Another AN: Thanks for letting me know that blunderin' mistake I made. n.n;; I am grateful towards the one that let me know of the mistake I made on the word "Forhead". Darn it all, but my stupid spell checker would NOT allow me to put that word, for some awkward reason, so I just said "What the hay" and hoped it wouldn't stay "For head". Heheh. n.n;; -any more mistakes, contact me! I won't bite! I will be greatful!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Checked Confusion~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Relena stood outside of the door to her properly-furnished living accommodations, wearing the same white jacket and the matching white purse at her side. She smiled up at the clear blue sky, with a sparkle of slow moving clouds on the chilly white winter day pass by. Of course, she was waiting for her escort for the well-planned evening in the village, including a guided tour by Jason to the local dance halls that were quite smaller than what Relena was use to.  
  
Relena kept a gentle smile on her frosty lips, her hair blowing slightly as a winter gust went past her, while turning her head the opposite direction to keep her hair from blocking her vision and ruining her lightly coated make-up of assorted colors and shades.  
  
She heard a car pull, so she walked down the newly snowed on pathway, holding the purse against her side while bringing a hand up against the side of her cheek to keep the wind from blowing stray snow into her eyes. She paused when she saw the base's jeeps pull up. She looked on in confusion, before she saw the door open up in a rush and saw the familiar braid of Duo Maxwell. She stared at him, before crossing her arms giving him a stern but forgiving look.  
  
"Duo, I thought I told you..."  
  
He quickly ran up to meet her, skipping the introductions and greetings. He looked around quickly, before looking at her in an unusually stern eye.  
  
"Relena, babe, I think Heero came up here....I don't know what he's planning to do, but I would watch out. I would advise you to take your things and live somewhere else for a while, until at least Heero is gone. He seemed somewhat ticked off when he found out about you being up here and your other...friend."  
  
Duo couldn't help but smile, and give her a little playful nudge in the side.   
  
"I will have to meet him later, but now's not the time. I better go before Heero shoots me, bye babe!"  
  
Duo ran down the path and drove off just before Jason pulled into the parking space across the road from the Peacecraft's cabin. Relena hurried down to greet him, while looking up and down the road for any on-coming cars, such as Heero's.  
  
"I'm sorry Jason, I can't go with you tonight, I have to go in town and find a hotel to stay in. There was a...threat brought to my attention."  
  
Jason looked at her somewhat disappointedly, but then worried as he looked down at her and then repeated the process that she did by looking up and down the street for what would look to be a possible "threat."   
  
"Don't worry about it Relena, but I have a spare bedroom. Don't hesitate to stay with me. I would actually wish it of you, I might find it a bit more easing in my part to know that you are safe."  
  
He looked down at her and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, while sliding his hands onto her shoulders, pulling her inward for a protective hug. Relena kept her eyes opened, just incase she heard the sound of a gun coming from any direction, possibly aimed at Jason for the mere reason of him showing a sign of affection towards her. Relena returned the sign of affection by bringing her arms up timidly to wrap around his waist, closing her eyes, resting her head against his chest breathing in the cedar scent of his jacket.  
  
"Thank you, Jason."  
  
Jason smiled, once again giving her a quick peck on the top of her neatly parted set of hair, nudging her slightly into the house to help her pack the needed items in order for her to leave without coming back. He helped her pack a few things, being advised to take everything that was in the bathroom and put it into the small tan bag in the corner of the room. He took this literally, applying the towels as well, not knowing if they were "special" towels or not. He tied the bag up, walking out into the hallway looking to see Relena carrying several bags out of her room. He walked over to her, grabbing the bags, being a polite man as he was. She smiled to him, and they both walked out, locking the oak door behind them, heading towards the blue car parked across the street.  
  
They arrived at Jason's house several minutes later, with an extra room since Jason's brother moved out several months prior. Jason placed the bags on the blue blanketed bed. He turned around to see Relena look somewhat uncomfortable, not that the room wasn't enough for her, but for once she was running away from Heero, instead of running after him. She looked down, shaking her head slightly when Jason asked her what was wrong, but she would just smile once again and look up at him cheerfully without an explanation.   
  
Later than night, Relena sat on the bed, staring out into the black sky with clouds covering the silver stars. Her eyes seemed to show more anxiety than before. She would never think that a day would come when she ran away from Heero, her hero. The one person that saved her from every situation she needed saving from, from her own self and from others. The one person who allowed her to believe that she could obtain peace from others and could allow the Earth to experience total pacifism. The person that brought her to reality. The person she thought she loved deeply.  
  
Jason walked into the bedroom with a quick knock on the interior of the door entry, looking at her seem like she was lost in memories, he walked over to her, sitting down on the bed a few feet from her to give her the needed space that she possibly wished of, before giving her a smile to give her some comfort from the days events. She smiled back at him, before turning her attention back to the frosted window, bringing her hand up to wipe away the fog that accumulated upon the window glass.   
  
"I don't know what to do anymore, it feels like I am a different..person."  
  
Jason looked at her, his eyes slightly shut from the words she gave him, and out of comfort that radiated from her. He placed a soft hand upon her shoulder, leaning his head forward slightly, just to ask for physical permission from her, and with a nod he gave her a tender kiss on the upper side of her cheek, resting the other hand upon the opposite shoulder of hers, both closing their eyes with Relena leaning back into him. He wrapped her muscular arms around her, holding her to him, allowing her to rise and fall according to his breathing, and to think according to the rhythm of his heart beat. Relena rested the back of her head against his upper chest area, before falling into an uneasy sleep with images of Heero reaching out to touch her, but to only do so by grabbing hold of her neck.  
  
~The next morning~   
  
After Jason laying her down on her bed once she fell into the uneasy sleep, she slept until the early morning, and once she opened her eyes all memory of the dreams of Heero vanished from her mind.  
  
She walked up, confused at the new surroundings before realizing from the previous day of the threat and the new accommodations she must accept. She wasn't totally unhappy with the plans, she was glad that Jason allowed her to stay in his home, but she was upset that she had to take such drastic measures to run away from Heero Yuy, the one person who said he was there to protect her. Now she must protect herself from him. Heero Yuy has gone too far this time.  
  
She jumped when she felt the hand of Jason's touch her shoulder to see if she was alright. She was startled, not even noticing him enter the room or even the knock he gave before his enter. She just gave him another smile before nodding, allowing her head to bend forward, letting her bangs cover her eyes from view. She closed her blue eyes, letting out a large exhausted sigh emit from her parted lips.  
  
She curled up slightly, resting her forhead against her knees, looking towards the direction of Jason, giving him yet another reassuring smile. After resting for several minutes that way, she got up from her spot, grabbing Jason's hand tenderly between her digits, and pulled him out of the guest room towards the area where the kitchen was.  
  
"Maybe we can both make some breakfast..." 


	6. Cautious

( Once again, thanks to those who left reviews. ^_^ It makes my day better and allows me to feel that I can actually write a little bit instead of writin' something that means nothing and is a complete jibbly-joob...n.n well....thanks again. ^_^ I will try and make the chapters longer, as stated before. Thanks ^_^ And for the one who asked, yes, I hope to do some Vash fics in the future, if this fic goes okay.)  
  
(One more time, thanks for those who posted the reviews...I am just hesitating to wonder whether I should continue, or allow the readers to be hanging on floss! ^_^ Well, let me know what you think, and thanks to those who did! ::Pats the one who broke down and sobbed:: x.x)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Checked Confusion~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After eating a breakfast consisting of pancakes and toast, Jason and Relena both sat down in the tidy living room in the corner of the house next to the kitchen. They both were quiet for some time, with their heads bowing slightly until Jason broke the silence.  
  
"I am sorry Relena, if this isn't the same as what you are use to, for a place to live in I mean...but I want to see you happy. We will just have to wait it out for a few more days until someone notifies you somehow..."  
  
Relena nodded her head, bringing up a hand to brush a stray strand of hair from her vision. She smiled at him, trying to comfort herself with a smile of her own, but it didn't help untie the knot that started to weave in her stomach. She felt like she was using Jason's affection for a place to stay and feel comfortable, to rely on someone as if they were going to be there for her for the rest of her life. She was happy, but empty. She felt alone, though she wasn't visibly, with Jason there with her.  
  
"Thank you Jason, for everything...for your support, for a place to stay..."  
  
He just smiled back to her, extending one of his hands, covering her petite one giving it a gentle squeeze before standing up to go into the kitchen to finish cleaning up the mess made earlier. Relena looked over to him as he walked away, standing up as he did, she walked over to the window looking out over through the white cedars.  
  
"Jason, I think I am going to go into the village for a while..I need some fresh air."  
  
Jason poked his head from around the corner after previously scrubbing a plate with a green sponge, nodding his head slightly before quickly putting the plate down in the sink, wiping his hands off with a beige towel walking out from the kitchen to face her.  
  
"I think I should come with you...just incase something happens."  
  
Relena hesitated for a moment, before giving a slow nod understanding the present situation, thinking it would probably be safer, but her real reason was to get away from the indoors and be alone for a while. She wasn't going to deny his sign of kindness, so accepted his offer. They both left a few minutes later, both bundled up in jackets owned by Jason, so Relena wouldn't be noticed by anybody or especially the one that Relena was supposedly running away from. She didn't know at the moment if she wanted Heero to find her, to see her with those cobalt eyes that seemed to know how she thought and what she thought of him...  
  
"Relena?"  
  
Relena just gave a few slow blinks, before turning her head towards Jason with a reassuring smile.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Jason gave her a quizzical look before wrapping a scarf around her neck, opening the door for her, and then closed it behind him as they both walked down the pathway to the blue car that was parked in the driveway. He opened the door for her once again, closing it slowly before walking around the front of the car to open his door. He slid inside, turning the engine on, pulling out of the driveway.   
  
They both sat in silence as he drove the car, pulling into a small parking lot that consisted of only about 5 other cars. They both got out, looking around the parking lot before continuing on towards the row of shops and specialty stores. Relena stayed considerably close to Jason, looking around for Heero Yuy, expecting him to be somewhere, anywhere, around this place. She thought she saw him several times, with that unruly mess of brown hair, but when she looked back in the spot, the person was gone.  
Relena visited several more shops, before going back to the blue parked car with Jason. They both sat in the car once again, without a single word uttered from either's lips.   
  
Jason helped her out of the car once again, taking hold of her arm gently leading her the way to the door. Jason stood outside of the door with her, as if he were standing outside her own door, having a departing feel in the air. He looked down at her, resting his hands on both of her shoulders, leaning forward to plant a gentle kiss on her forehead, but Relena was thinking of other things. Perhaps, what it would feel like if Heero was doing this...how he would react, what his lips would feel like against her skin..his hands..  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Relena looked up at him before nodding, closing her eyes leaning forward hoping in return for a protective hug and warmth that emitted from his body. She received it, but they soon parted to go back into the house. As soon as Relena first entered into the house, her first word was "Yuy". Everything in the house was either broken, on the floor, or in a different room. She walked over around the corner to enter into her room, and found that there was nothing changed. She pressed herself up against the interior of the door to her room, closing her eyes releasing a long sigh from her parted lips.   
  
"Why...are you doing this Heero?"  
  
The question didn't come, nor would it for a long time. Jason walked over to her, looking down at her before releasing a sigh.  
  
"Maybe it isn't such a good idea to keep you here anymore..."  
  
~Later that night~  
  
Relena soon decided it wasn't the best idea to stay with Jason, now that there really was no reason to. She didn't feel as comforted as she thought she would, nor could she stay with someone that she thought she loved, while thinking of someone else, someone who showed no emotion towards her or showed any recent sign of care towards her.  
  
She packed the last of her things that night, while helping Jason clean the mess in his hound, knowing it was mainly her fault for accepting the offer from him to stay with him. She couldn't accept a ride from him to any hotel, and only bringing a few bags, she put them over her shoulder, opening the door to the crisp night air, turned to him looking up at his face, and gave him one word that had more than one meaning.  
  
"..Bye"  
  
She left before Jason could ask to call for a cab or offer her a ride yet again She closed the door behind her, stepping down the steps, walking out onto the path and onto the black-paved road.  
  
She walked for several minutes, with cars a few cars passing her by with different headlights, before one car slid to a halt after seeing her. She turned her head, looking over her shoulder recognizing the camp's jeep, sighing with relief expecting Duo to come jump out of the car and help her with her stuff. She turned around to walk towards the car, seeing the car door open in the same fashion, except she didn't see Duo's braid fly around, instead she saw the unruly brown hair of Heero Yuy's silhouette from the moon shining down. He looked over to her, and before she could blink he ran towards her. She dropped her bags, and ran into the forest to the left of her, smelling the familiar cedar scent the emitted from the tree bark. She stumbled several times into the snow, lifting herself back up to keep running. She shouldn't be running. She shouldn't be acting like this. She shouldn't have to run from the one person she knew she cared about, the one person who saved her from the cruelty of the world. She kept running, knowing that Heero's skills as an ex-Gundam pilot and the current training he takes part in would allow him to overtake her in time. But she didn't care. She kept running as hard as she could.   
  
She ran stumbled down an unexpected hill, unseen by the naked eye from the shadows in the forest that made it almost impossible to see more than 10 feet in front of her. She took a deep breath, trying to stay calm, before dashing down the hill, turning around the small hill into a small cache under a slight cliff that arched over her current position, leaning back into a rather cushiony substance, releasing a sigh.   
  
The next thing happened suddenly, for a pair of hands came up from behind her, covering her mouth and bringing her down into the snow under the strong body that was behind her, with the cloth that was covering her mouth filled with a sedative that caused her to fall asleep almost immediately. 


	7. Comfort

(AN: Sorry for the delay. I was busy with shoppin' for everyone for the Holidays! Sorry sorry ::Bows:: n.n;;; LEAVE REVIEWS PU-LEASE!!!!! ^_^)  
  
Relena woke gradually from the sedation inflicted upon her. She opened her eyes, but that was hardly of any use for they were too blurry to make out clear pictures. She did notice a figure not to far away from her, but in her current condition she was unable to concentrate, let alone open her eyes. She allowed her head to stay against the cushion that was beneath her head, undoubtably someone put it there for her own comfort. She gave a soft nuzzle to the cushion, feeling as if it were several layers bunched up, feeling several buttons beneath the layer, but it was still comfortable. Her jacket that she wore previously was laid over her for a make-shift blanket.   
  
Several minutes passed before she opened her eyes again, hearing a slight shuffle of someone's shoes against hardwood floor. She closed her eyes just before a pair of strong arms wrapped around her body, lifting her up with ease, leading her to only he knows where. She felt the muscles of the arms tense around her with one arm, as a door opened, and then she felt the bitter cold air from outside burst and smother around her. The body that held her wrapped his arms around her more protectively and to keep her warmer, while they walked to another location that had a door to open. She was then placed carefully into the backseat of a car with several layers of blankets placed around her, and once again the same cushion given to her previously.   
  
She felt the start of the engine vibrate the car, in turn causing her to shake with the automobile. She gave a sigh, and felt a pair of eyes fall upon her. She slowly opened her eyes, first experiencing the same unclear vision as before, but soon she looked into a pair of cobalt eyes, and saw the unruly mess of brown hair. She stared for several minutes, feeling the warmth in her cheeks start to rise, until she opened her lips to say the man's name.  
  
"Heero.."  
  
Heero looked at her, with her body rested down against the backseat of the jeep he took. He didn't show any sign of emotion, except for a hint of a pain that stabbed him in the heart the way she said his name, as if he were kidnaping her. He knew he was, in a way, but it was for her own good. He turned his head away without a word, leaning his head forward with his eyes still showing the same unclear emotion that drifted out of each eye. Maybe it was for his own good, or just for his own comfort to know that she wasn't near any other man that would take her away from him. He knew she would leave him after several years of the same treatment of looking at her the same way, without interest, without acknowledging the fact that she was reserving him for her heart, until the day came where she couldn't wait for him anymore. That day came. He feared it. He feared it more than anything in the world.  
  
She closed her eyes after several minutes of contemplating his actions for stealing her away. The ride wasn't as bumpy as she thought it would be in the area they were in up North. She wouldn't have cared either way, her mind was too tired to think straight anyway. She felt the slight weight of gravity pull her forward, causing her to strain her muscles to keep from falling down into the area where the feet go. The car turned off, and Heero got out. He opened the door where her feet came first out, but realizing her state of weakness from his sedatives he crawled into the backseat, leaning over her with both of his hands on either side of her head, his knees on either side of her waist looking down at her for several seconds, the warmth of his breath radiating off of her lips. He brought his arms around her shoulders, lifting her up into his chest, sliding out from the back door, holding her as an adult would carry a child, with her forehead rested against his shoulder and her arms around his neck, her slender legs wrapped around his waist with his hand rested firmly against her rear end. She would have been beat red at the moment, but she could barely keep her eyes open, let alone see. She gave a sigh after several seconds, nuzzling her nose into the side of his neck unconsciously, causing Heero to feel something he has never experienced. He walked up the familiar path to her cabin, grabbing the spare key he managed to obtain at the base, opening the door, giving it a push with his foot walking inside, the whole cabin untouched as if it were resting for her return.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
(AN: SORRY for the incredibly short chapter. I will make another chapter, don't worry! ^_^;; I think I will be making a lot more than 1 more chapter...so..no need to worry! R&R!!!(make sure to let me know of any errors...x.x) 


	8. Care

(AN: Sorry for the length of the last chapter I did...and possibly for this one also. ^_^;;; But I am updating at least! n.n;; THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! (R&R Please ^_^)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero walked into the nippy cabin, wrapping his arms around Relena more tightly, eying the room for several seconds with the same unearthly gaze that seeped out of his cobalt eyes. He made his way into her room, bending down to place her into the bed, pulling the covers over her slightly, looking down at her as if she were a strange animal that has never been seen before by anyone. After gazing down for several moments, he made his way out of the room to secure the cabin of any possible dangers for Relena. He cleared it, walking into the comfortable living room taking a seat down onto the striped matching couch to the arm chair, leaning back without so much as a sigh.  
  
He brought up a calloused hand, running it through his mess of brown hair until his hand was rested against the back of his neck. He closed his eyes, thinking of the recent events that have occurred and what he has done in return. He shook his head.  
  
"What am I doing"  
  
He knew what he was doing. He was making Relena's life a living hell. A life that she didn't deserve. A confusing life that no one should have to have.   
  
Heero heard silent footsteps that seemed somewhat uncoordinated. He turned his attention, already knowing who it was as Relena entered the room. The state she was in told him that she was almost drugged with sedatives, so he stood up, walking over to her placing both hands on her shoulders looking down.  
  
Relena responded by bringing herself into Heero's chest, placing her petite hands against his chest, her eyes closed and her lips slightly open. She breathed out, giving a deep sigh with a name, without realizing the previous events that have occurred.   
  
"..Jason.."  
  
Heero stood still, tightening his grip around her shoulders, bending his head down forward, closing his eyes taking a deep breath as she did, smelling the snowy fragrance of her hair, raising a hand to brush a hand through it, savoring the moment while it lasted, and was able to appreciate Relena as she really was. Thoughts of the name and the person it belonged to traveled through Heero's head, his eyebrows furrowing over his cobalt eyes until his eyes were closed. 


	9. Coldness

(AN: In this chapter, it will be longer than the last one. I am sorry for making the chapters so short. I just wanted to update them so people wouldn't come out to get me with pitchforks! Well, here you go ^_^ Thanks for reading so far! Read and Review!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Relena soon fell asleep in Heero's muscular arms, causing Heero to lift her up once again and bring her into her room. He placed her on her bed, turning to go, making silent footsteps on the plush carpet. He closed the door, leaving only a crack open to be sure to hear if anything was to enter her room.  
  
Heero sat on that blue-striped couch, holding the black pistol that he usually carried around with him, reloading it with a new set of bullets to be on top of things, and to always be prepared. He stayed quiet most of the time he spent in Relena's cabin, almost as if he weren't there. He knew he was the reason that Relena fled in the first place, and there was no reason for protection at this point, but he didn't want to leave.   
  
Heero was at the door before the person behind the door was able to knock on it. Heero raised his gun, opening the door aiming the gun right at Jason's forehead with unemotional eyes. Jason raised his hands half-heartedly, taking a step back.  
  
"Whoa..I am not an enemy, wait...who...what.."  
  
Jason stared at Heero for several seconds, before looking over Heero's tensed shoulder, barely paying attention to the gun aimed at his face, but more concerned for Relena. Jason furrowed his eyes at Heero, keeping his hands held upward to the blue sky.  
  
"Where is Relena, what did you do? Speak to me!"  
  
Heero remained silent, staring at Jason with those cold cobalt eyes. Heero didn't even so much as flinch at Jason's temper aimed at him, or did he waver the position of his gun aimed at Jason. Heero squeezed the finger on the trigger to the gun, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Stay away from Relena."  
  
Heero pulled the trigger.  
  
~~~~Later that afternoon~~~~~  
  
Relena was up and about, though she still didn't obtain the strength to go running around, though she was in the condition to walk herself around the house. She was seated on the couch, pressing the phone against her ear shaking her head.  
  
"I am so sorry Jason..I didn't think...no no...don't get me wrong...Jason..I know he almost shot you...Jason I know, he is different....Jason...you shouldn't call him that...I know, I care about you too but don't worry...no no..I'm fine...no...he hasn't done...that....and no, he won't do that...Jason, stop...he only grazed the side of your cheek...Jason, you are over-reacting..please settle down! I will not talk to you if you are hysterical...Jason, please!......I know, I know....no Jason...he will not come after you will a knife...now settle down!"  
  
Relena gave a sigh, holding the phone away from her ear, hearing the abuse that was aimed toward Heero, but heard by Relena and how Heero almost killed him. Relena put her ear against the phone again, unaware of the presence of Heero Yuy in the shadows of the hallway, crossing his arms against his chest, his head leaned down with the silhouette of his brown unruly hair in every direction, while he bent his knee to allow a foot to rest against the wall, a smirk played across his features the whole conversation.  
  
"Jason, yes..I am listening...please....I know....no....Jason..I have to go...yes...no..yes....Yes!..Bye!"  
  
She hung up rather abruptly, bringing her hands to rest against her forehead, pressing her fingers into the edge of her hairline causing her bangs to stick up in different directions, her eyes closed as she leaned into her hands, exhaling a sigh.  
  
"You shouldn't let him get to you like that."  
  
Relena turned her head around to look at Heero, her eyes half closed from the stress that was brought upon her features, her eyebrows slightly raised.  
  
"I know..it's just that...well..I don't know...."  
  
Heero closed his eyes, turning his head away, unmoving from his spot as Relena crossed the living room grabbing her coat along the way, slipping on a pair of slippers, opening the door to go out and grab the mail from the rejected mailbox outside. She stepped outside, closing the door to feel it stop from closing, seeing a hand stop it from closing, looking up at the owner. She gave him a stern look, before crossing the path to the road, grabbing several selected letters from the mailbox, closing the small door to the mailbox, taking several steps away from it, standing on one of the stone circles of the path.   
  
She gave a sigh, bringing her chin back to see Heero gazing around, though without moving, with his hands in the pockets of his jeans. She looked down at the envelopes, tucking them safely into the pocket of her jacket, bending down to grab a handful of snow, smiling at Heero's unmistakable unawareness. She brought herself back up, bringing her hand back, tossing the round ball of fluff at Heero Yuy, for sure she had him. Before the ball hit Heero in the chest, his hand was brought up and knocked the ball off of course.  
  
He turned his head slowly to face her, the same dull expression covering his features. She looked at him, tucking her hands into her chest raising a brow at what he might do next. She swore that she saw a slight grin tug at the corner of his lips, before he too bent down to grab a snowball. Before Relena could find a safe place to get away from the attack, she felt the snow hit her in the side of the face. She fell sideways out of sheer shock, though the snowball stung for mere seconds, it was amazing how Heero could master any type of weaponry, even if it was a snowball. Relena got up, brushing the snow quickly from the thin fabric of her pants before it made her freeze to illness. She grabbed an armful of snow, though without gloves or mittens it made her skin turn white, while she ran towards Heero. Heero didn't move, instead he just looked at her awkwardly. As she stood on the tip of her toes, she was ready to dump the snow on his head, but instead he brought up a stern hand, grabbing her wrist, aiming her arm away from his head as the snow came tumbling down onto her head. She looked up at Heero, her eye lashes covered with flecks of snow.   
  
Heero smiled faintly, extending a hand, brushing away a snowflake that graced her features. As Heero was doing that, Relena slowly formed a snowball behind her back from the excess snow from her accident. She looked up at him, before quickly bringing the snowball fourth to smash against his hair, but once again Heero brought a hand out, grabbing her wrist with extreme force, squeezing while Relena felt the pain and the pressure, she let go of the snowball while she gave a slight gasp.  
  
She tried tugging away, but soon both of her wrists were held captive by Heero's very rough fingers. He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow, while Relena continued to try and sway Heero into letting her go. Relena leaned back, a smile tugging at her features, though it was hard at this point from the snow that melted through her thin pants and seeped through the neckline of her coat down onto her skin, along with the snow that caused her face to flush. Heero noticed this, and only held her with the same force as before.  
  
Relena's bottom lip shook, though that smile still remained, thinking of any possible way to get snow on Heero. Finally, she leaned back with enough strength to get Heero to fall down over her. She looked up at him, feeling the snow cushion her fall, but add to the cold temperature on her skin. She only shook more, but gave a deep grin as she saw snow cover Heero's head from the snow that came upward as she fell downward onto it.  
  
Heero looked down at her, giving a frown at defeat that was uncommon to him. He looked over her features, and gave a slight sigh. He shook his head, similar to that of a dog shaking some unknown substance from it's fur, getting the snow out of it and land on Relena. Heero stood up, bending down grabbing Relena's shaking wrists, lifting her up with force that almost made her fly over him, though he held her in one spot. He lifted her shaking form up, looking down at her with one raised eyebrow, easing the trembling that came from her with his body warmth. He led her into the cabin, closing the door as he entered it, turning his attention to the fireplace in the living room, and then looked down at her with a slight smile.  
  
"How would you like a fire..Relena." 


	10. Careful

((AN: I am REALLY sorry for not updating sooner. -.-;; ::Punishes herself with a bat:: I hope you all continue to read this story though. EEEH! ::Scamper:: ))  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Relena and Heero enjoyed a quite fire in the richly furnished cabin. They spoke little after they entered the solace of the house, but that still did not erase the smile that tugged at Relena's rose lips.  
  
The phone filled the cabin, and was answered by Relena who got up to answer it. She smiled, hearing the familiar voice of Lucrezia on the other side.  
  
"Nice to hear from you Lucrezia. How have you been?"  
  
Relena was answered by an over-excited Lucrezia, bearing news that was evidently important in her point of view.  
  
"I have been fine! Guess what?! You will not believe it!"  
  
Relena stared blankly into the cream colored wall that enveloped the vision in front of her.  
  
"I have not a clue, I am sure it must be wonderful or else you wouldn't be acting this way..."  
  
Lucrezia could bear no more of Relena's speech and interrupted her in the middle of her sentence.  
  
"I'M PREGNANT! We are going to have a baby! Oh...Zechs is so happy, somewhat shocked...I didn't think he was expecting much. That big loaf."  
  
Relena jumped slightly upon her feet, only to be given an awkward glance by Heero from the opposite room, who was busily reading a magazine that was left on the glass table in front of his current sitting arrangement on the carpeted floor.   
  
"That's so wonderful! I am so happy for you! Congratulations, mom!"  
  
Lucrezia was smiling to herself, placing one hand on her hip and leaned inward to the wall.   
  
"I guess I should be congratulating you also, Aunty Relena."  
  
Relena smiled to herself, bringing her eyes up to stare out of the window. So many things seemed to be going well this day. She was going to be an aunt.  
  
"When is the baby due?"  
  
Lucrezia gave a slight laugh, before turning her attention to Zechs, who kept himself amused with the television.  
  
"In 6 and a half months or so. We were surprised. I thought I just gained a little weight, and with Zechs always around eating those German chocolates of his, it's hard not to steal some while he is gone..."  
  
Lucrezia gave a glance towards the back of the couch, and the back of Zechs' head, who in turn, turned his head to the side to gaze at her through slitted eyes of playful anger.  
  
"..I guess I shouldn't have said I took that German chocolate aloud, now I am in for it...oh, sorry. It's not talking to you Relena! I hope you enjoy yourself at your cabin! Bye!"  
  
Relena rose a brow at the conversation she had, and returned the greeting.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
Relena placed the phone down gently back in place, standing still for several moments in quite thought, before turning back towards Heero. She turned her attention to the supplies she was given to work with in the kitchen, and in no time she produced two simple sandwiches on a plate. She brought it out, placing them on the table that was in front of Heero.  
  
"Here you are. You must be hungry."  
  
Heero glanced through unemotional eyes towards the platter of sandwiches, and then back up to Relena.  
  
"No. But thanks."  
  
He brought out a hand and grabbed a sandwich out of courtesy, and took a small bite. Relena rose a thin eyebrow to him, before grabbing a slice for herself. Heero turned his attention to the kitchen, and then to the phone, before back to Relena.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
Relena grimaced, before taking another petite bite.  
  
"If you must know, it was Lucrezia. She is pregnant."  
  
Heero turned his attention to his sandwich, and placed it back down onto the while plate. He fell into an uneasy silence after the simple reply, and seemed to do little else but breath. Relena took a seat next to him, munching gingerly on the sandwich that occupied her hands. She discarded the remains onto the plate, before looking towards Heero. She smiled, leaning her head towards his shoulder until it rested softly on the muscles of it. She sighed, but soon got up once again, reaching for the plate to bring it back to the kitchen.  
  
Her actions were brought to a stop when her hand was stopped by Heero's hand by the wrist.  
  
"I will."  
  
Heero got up, bringing the plate back to the kitchen, meeting a Relena standing up. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Relena turned to the side, and then back to him.  
  
"Thank you, but you didn't have to do that Hee..."  
  
Her words stopped from the pair of muscles lips that met hers. She felt hands rest on her shoulders and draw her inward towards the source of heat and energy. She closed her eyes naturally, and returned the show of affection.   
  
Heero leaned his head towards her to continue the kiss, before he suddenly came into reality, and shook himself inwardly, pushing Relena an arm's length away rather harshly from him.  
  
"It's time to go home."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
((KEEP R&R!!!!! ^_^ SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS! I promise I will finish this story!)) 


End file.
